Birthday Suit
by i-ate-the-biscuit
Summary: Belle decides to surprise Rumple for his birthday.


Belle smiled when she heard the water in the shower run. So he was still home. She dropped her bag in the hall, uncovering a small plastic bag she'd left there earlier that day before heading to the library and taking it with her as she hurried up the stairs. It was actually very convenient that he was in the shower, it gave her some time to get things ready. She opened the door to the master bedroom silently, trying not to give away anything to her currently showering husband. He was only one door away, she'd have to be quiet. Tip-toeing her way around the room, she put down the bag and started to make the bed. It never looked particularly pretty in the morning, and she usually cleaned after work. Today she couldn't wait that long though. Judging from the singing coming from the bathroom, she only had a few minutes.

After making the bed, she dug into the bag and took out a few rose petals, spreading them on the pillows. She was about to dump the whole bag on the bed when she thought better of it, creating a path from the bathroom door to the bed first. She sprinkled the remaining petals on the bed, creating something that looked like it belonged in a bad romance movie. She took some candles from under her nightstand, placing them around the room strategically and lighting them quickly. By the time she'd finished, she realized the shower was off. Fuck. She all but ran to the closet, pulling off her clothes quickly and throwing them in the back before dressing in the bra and panties she'd bought earlier that week. She'd been very tempted to put them on earlier, but had resisted. This needed to be special, she thought as she closed the thick curtains, quite certain she didn't want all of Storybrooke seeing this. It was his birthday after all.

She heard Rumple rummage around in the bathroom, pulling towels out of the cupboard and brushing his teeth. Damnit, he was taking long. She ran her hand through her hair, positioning herself in such a way that he would not see her walking in to the room. Anticipation settled in her stomach, and for the first time in forever she felt nervous about making love to her husband. Of course, they had plenty of sex, but she'd never sneaked up on him like this. It was making her positively giddy.

Finally, she heard the sharp tap of his cane on the bathroom floor as he opened the door. Biting her lip, she approached him from behind as silently as she could as he stopped in the middle of the room, looking around. Confusion was spread across his features, but a smile pulled on the corner of his lips.

She pushed the towel around his waist down smoothly, wrapping her arms around him and placing an open-mouthed kiss on the back of his neck. She felt him tense up for a moment before relaxing and leaning back against her.

''I was wondering why you were gone so early.'' He murmured.

She smiled against his skin, tracing circles on his bare stomach. ''Better this way?''

''Much.'' He replied, dropping his cane and turning in her arms to face her. She smirked at his gasp when he saw her. To be fair, she had picked out a beautiful set. Her bra and panties were overlaid with light blue lace, both tied at the front in a corset-type style. They'd been expensive, but worth it just for the look on his face. ''My God, Belle, are you trying to give me a heart attack?'' He whispered before pulling her up into a kiss.

She let her fingers tangle in his hair, thumbs brushing over his temples as he pulled her bottom lip into his mouth and bit down gently. She moaned as he pulled her flush against him, trapping his half-hard length against her stomach. He left her mouth, trailing a hungry path down to her neck to leave soft, sweet kisses there before moving on to suck on her pulse point.

''Bed?'' She asked, breathing ragged already.

He let out something similar to an agreement, and she pushed him back gently until his knees hit the bed. She let him crawl up and wipe away some deep red petals before settling herself on top of him. She brushed her lips against his briefly before starting her downward path. She wrapped her lips around his Adam's apple, sucking gently, making him emit a low growl. She smiled as his nails scratched over her back, telling her he clearly wasn't prepared for this. Slowly, torturously, she kissed her way down his chest, stopping to lap at his nipples, making him gasp and curse quietly. She licked a line down his stomach, stopping just before reaching her destination to retrace her steps. He thrust his hands in her hair, trying to push her down. She smirked, enjoying seeing what she did to him. ''Patience, love.'' She whispered against his skin, smiling at his low groan.

She resettled herself a little lower, tracing little shapes on his stomach with her tongue. She chuckled as he bucked helplessly, trying to get her to finally move to his cock. He made it seem like it'd been years since he'd last come inside her. Finally, she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, placing a kiss on the tip. He moaned, his head falling back against the pillows. She took him a little further, placing her hands on his hips to keep him down. She pulled him in further still, smiling at the sounds he made before letting him go with a light pop.

''Fuck, Belle.'' He moaned as she licked along the vein. She enveloped him in her mouth, pushing down her own need for him to touch her. She bobbed up and down, causing Rumple to grasp at the sheets. ''Belle, please... I want...'' She looked up at him, making him choke on his words. ''...Fuck you. Please.''

She nodded, letting go of him and crawling back up to kiss him deeply. The salty taste of him on his own lips almost drove her wild. His fingers pulled at her underwear, not caring to undo the laces holding it together but tugging it off with pure determination. She rolled off him, allowing him to reverse the roles easily. He smiled gratefully, ever amazed at her body as it was unveiled to him. He didn't take long to roll on top of her, position himself and push in. She gasped, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she wriggled her hips, readjusting to the sudden fullness.

''I'm not going to last if you do that.'' He growled in her ear, the absence of her lips on his cock making his voice surprisingly clear. She wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him to slip his fingers in between their bodies. He complied eagerly, stroking her clit as he rocked in and out of her slowly. Her breathing grew heavier with every stroke, pleasure building quickly and before she knew it she was on the edge. At that moment, Rumple sucked on her neck, and she dropped over, letting her orgasm wash over her. Her husband followed soon after, spilling himself into her as she clenched around him. She held him as he rode out his orgasm, admiring his body in the candle light until he collapsed. She stroked through his hair, pulling out some petals and turning her head to kiss his cheek.

''Happy birthday, sweetheart.'' She whispered.


End file.
